1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for scaling a voltage in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method in which the amount of motion, or DYNamicity (DYN), of a moving image currently being reproduced in a mobile terminal is recognized, an operating voltage is controlled or scaled according to the recognized amount of motion, and frames of the moving image are skipped during reproduction of the moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery, which generally supplies the operating power supply to a mobile terminal, is limited in its accumulated power. In consideration of portability, a mobile terminal usually employs a small-size battery. Accordingly, the saving of consumed power is vital to the battery-powered portable terminal.
Conventionally, to save power consumed in a mobile terminal, an operating voltage supplied to a controller, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU) of the mobile terminal and an operating clock for the controller are set according to a work load by using a device such as a Power Management Integrated Circuit (PMIC).
In this case, however, a user of the mobile terminal is inconvenienced by the low-speed clock operation of the controller. For example, when a moving image is reproduced in a mobile terminal operating with a low-speed clock, the moving image may not be smoothly reproduced because a controller of the mobile terminal does not operate with a clock suitable for reproduction of the moving image.